Vanessa
by Malihed
Summary: Swedish story. And it is not a High School Musical stroy!Sorry but I think its a good one. Its just the start remember that.
1. Chapter 1

**Swedish story, sorry! **

''Vanessa!'' Min chef ropade.

Jag små sprang in till hans kontor. Han log och huden bredvid ögonen rynkades. Jag satte mig ner och lät ansiktsmusklerna arbeta fram ett inställsamt leende.

Jag har en riktig story, en journalists dröm för att vara ärlig.

Jag lyfte på ögonen brynen i en förvånande gest. Tidningen jag jobbade på var ingen populär blaska men som min chef hela tiden sa; vi klättrar uppåt.

''Jaså?''

Chefen nickade. '' Vi, eller rättare sagt du, har fått tillåtelse att besöka Gallby Fängelset. Det är en kille på 21 år som går med på att träffa dig.''

Jag rätade på mig nyfiket. '' Vad har han gjort då?''

Du får så småningom veta. Det är det som är själva grejen. Du ska intervjua, skriva ner alla aningar du har och sedan fastställa för polisen. De har godkänt själva intervjun och de går med på att själva berätta om du har fastställde rätt också. En journalists dröm skulle jag vilja påstå som sagt.

Jag nickade. Jag höll med, det lät riktigt intressant och jag slog vad om att mina arbetskollegor som var äldre och mycket mer erfarna skulle göra nästan vad som helst för möjligheten.

Varför just jag? Frågade jag. '' Jag menar, jag är självklart hedrad för att göra intervjun men jag fattar inte riktigt varför. Jag är mindre… ''

Chefen avbröt mig; '' Han valde dig. Du lockade honom påstod polisen.''

Jag stirrade på honom med öppen mun.

Du tilltalar honom, jag tror det beror på att du är yngst och kvinna. Men när jag tänker efter så är du nog rätt person. Du behöver en utmaning som denna, förklarade Chefen och drog samtidigt fram en bild på en brunhårig kille.

Han hade ett vackert ansikte som inte kunde förtäras av det rufsiga smutsiga håret, den spruckna läppen, inte ens de trötta arga ögonen kunde det.

Jag nickade medan jag stirrade på hans blåa, nästan isiga, ögon. '' Jag tar det.''

''Precis vad jag ville höra. '' Chefen skrapade ihop papperna om killen.

'' När börjar jag?'' Jag hörde både nervositet och beslutsamhet i min röst.

Nästa vecka, svarade Chefen.

Jag förstod att samtalet var slut och reste mig upp.

''Vanessa.'' Jag vände mig vid dörrhålan. '' Var försiktig snälla du''

Jag nickade och gick ut i korridoren.


	2. Chapter 2

Ändrade namn.:

Zac Efron - Zac Patt

Vanessa Hudgens - Vanessa Manson

Han sitter här, sa polisen och visade mig vägen till en av luckorna.

''Luckorna'' var där nära och kära kunde se varandra fängelsepatienterna genom en lucka och med hjälp av någon sorts telefon kunde de också prata med varandra.

Vanessa nickade, usch så hon svettades. Så nervös var hon. Rädd också.

Ögonen. Blicken. Ilska. Blått. Vackert…

Det var det första hon såg. Han var otroligt attraktiv.

Killen log, självsäkert och retsamt.

Du vågade komma, modigt, sa han när jag plockade upp telefonen. ''Skakande av rädsla'' Han skrattade.

Ett tillgjort skratt, det var för mörkt och hans leende var ansträngt. Jag bara visste det, detta var fakta. Även att han inte ville vara här, att han var rädd.

Fullständigt namn? Frågade jag. Jag litade inte på honom, han skrämde mig fortfarande även om han var rädd. Rädd för vad? Tanken snurrade i hennes huvud.

Jobb redan?

Jag kastade en blick från mina anteckningar till honom.

Han rullade ögonen

Zac Marty Dixon Patt. Själv då?

Mamma, pappa? Namn? Jobbade som?

Jag säger en sak om mig, du säger en sak om dig.

Jag tittade lite smått äcklat på honom. Jag skulle vara försiktigt lovade jag min chef, min mamma, min bästa vän. Alla.

Vågar inte den blivande stora journalisten prata med en man bakom glas? Kom igen? Min dom är redan bestämd, det är inte direkt som jag kan komma efter dig om några veckor.

Jag diskuterade med mig själv i några minuter. Han var tålmodig till min förvåning.

Vanessa Anne Manson

Starla, sjuksyster. David, vägarbetare.

Syskon?

Han tittade menande på mig.

Nelly, restaurangägare. Gerry, kock.

Träffades på jobbet?

Antagligen, svarade han när han inte fick något svar. ''Jag har faktiskt en bror, Dylan. Lillebror. Han är mitt allt… Han..''

Zac kom på sig själv och tittade bort. Han hade sagt för mycket, avslöjad att han var känslig, att han brydde sig.

Ensambarn, sa jag. ''Bortskämd snobb, japp.''

Han tittade på mig och log ett bländade leende.

Jobb innan du hamnade här?

Orättvis fråga, den vet jag redan om dig.

Men inte jag om dig.

Mekaniker, glad nu?

Jag nickade medan jag skrev.

Tiden är ute Miss, sa polisen och jag reste mig upp.

Vi ses väl snart Vanessa Anne, sa Zac och log.

Jag nickade än en gång och gick min väg. Skakandes av rädsla och ångest, ångest att behöva lämna honom där. Men jag skulle komma tillbaka. Riktigt snart.


End file.
